


Nest

by Angryangryowl



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hux and Techie are brothers, Kylo and Matt are different people, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Techienician, techie sleeps in a nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie slept in a nest of old blankets behind the server banks back at Peach Trees, out of necessity. But now that his brother has rescued him and given him a technician job on the Finalizer, he finds he can't sleep in a bed, nor can he get comfortable making a nest. Matt assists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostOfDorothyStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/gifts).



> Thanks go to him again for ideas and support. Hope you like it.

Techie has never properly thanked his older brother for his room. It's small, like most of the other technician's quarters, durasteel walls, a narrow bed with grey sheets and blankets, a refresher with a sonic shower. But it's all his. He only owes his day's labour in return. He's even paid, fairly handsomely, though he can't think of much that he'll need money for.

He can't sleep in the bed. It's adequate, even comfortable by most people's standards. But it's flat, no warm wall of blankets and pillows and screwed-up newspaper guarding his back. He's slept in what he can only describe as a nest for as long as he remembers. 

It's back at Peach Trees now, whatever is left of Peach Trees after his rescue. Behind the server banks where it's warm, the ragged blankets he's granted never quite enough. But he gathers and he finds, pillows that are stained or a little torn, cast off clothing too ruined even for clan members, things nobody would miss. 

Techie kicks and burrows, wriggles amongst the worn fabric and bunched, lumpy stuffing until it's perfect. A small well of comfort amongst the low static murmur of the electronics. He sleeps in his clothes, his knees almost to his chin. He presses his fingers over the soft flesh of his belly, safe from Ma-Ma and her knife for another day. He distracts himself from the sting when his eyes close with thoughts of a nest-mate. Another body at his back. Two strong hands holding his, and the reassurance of 'Sleep now, you're safe, I've got you.'

Techie does sleep at last in the nest, and he dreams colours that his cybernetic eyes can't process.

But now he is on the Finalizer, grateful to be clothed, fed and alive, but entirely unable to sleep. He sighs, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He supposes he could make a nest. It's stupid, given that he has a bed. But the bed is too wide and too flat, doesn't quite feel safe even with the blankets wrapped around him. Maybe if he gathers all those boiler suits and First Order stamped exercise clothes, and arranges it all in the small space between the bed and the wall...

It's not enough. The clothes are too hard, a good supporting structure but there is no give at all in the tough fabric, they are meant for hard work and engine grease rather than sleeping. He's layered sheets and his wooden blanket on top to line the knot of clothing, but there aren't enough pillows and his back aches. 

Techie doesn't want to be spoiled, his father ominously warned him about the fate that befell bratty, demanding, ill-mannered little boys. Ma-ma made sure he never had more than was necessary. But if he could just find one more pillow, perhaps he can get a couple of hours sleep before the next cycle starts.

Perhaps Matt, the technician with the blond curls and kind brown eyes in the next room, will have a spare? He spends twenty minutes talking himself into it, Matt seems kind and it's only a damn pillow, but he's probably sleeping and Techie feels such an idiot for asking. His desperation for a little comfort, and the phantom ache of tiredness behind his rusting eyes, pushes him to Matt's room.

'Wha..?' Matt murmurs, bleary-eyed, shirtless and pushing his glasses onto his nose as the door slides open. He’s more beautiful like this. His curls sticking up at angles, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Vulnerable, rounded and soft although he’s muscular and obviously strong. Techie has prepared about a dozen ways to ask for a pillow, and they all die on his tongue as soon as he opens his mouth. He gapes helplessly, feeling his face burning and his throat suddenly thickening. Soon it will close up altogether and he'll be just a twitching heap at Matt's feet.

'You're uh..Hux, right?'

It is his surname, it's stamped on his boiler suit, but it's strange to be called it aloud. 

'H-Hux is my brother. I mean, I'm Hux too, technically.' It's like Techie's words have been held behind a dam, and are now suddenly spilling out with no concept of context or consideration that Matt does not want to hear him babbling in the middle of sleep cycle.

'Oh, right, sorry.' Matt smiles sleepily, pushing his messy fringe from his eyes. He's beautiful when he smiles. 'So what can I call you then, Red?'

'Just Techie. Everyone calls me that. Hux is my brother.' It's mostly true. He prefers Techie anyway. Even if the way Matt calls him ‘Red’ makes the bottom fall out of his stomach.

'Right. Can I help you, Techie?' Matt prompts.

'I um...do you um..' Techie rubs his hand over his forearm, wants to rub the skin away 'spare pillow?'

'Oh, no, sorry. They just issue us with one.' He shrugs apologetically

Of course. He was an idiot for asking. He opens his mouth to apologise for wasting Matt's time, trying not to cry, when Matt speaks again.

'You don't snore do you? Never heard you, but I sleep like the dead, once I'm out it's..' He mimes his hand falling flat onto an invisible bed 'gone, out for the count.' 

'Hey, you okay?' He places a gentle hand on Techie's shoulder, his face flickering from affable and sleepy to a little concerned. 'You're shivering, you homesick?'

Techie hasn't noticed that he's shaking until Matt comments, and desperately wants him to stop. He's already blushing furiously. His new eyes don't produce tears, his tear ducts removed when they were installed. But he feels the first tell-tale sob gathering at the base of his throat, swelling behind his nose. He can't tell Matt that it's too much, no he's not homesick but he wants to sleep so badly, he's sorry, really. He steadies himself with a hand on Matt's chest.

Matt pulls him gently close, gathering him to his bed-warm bare chest as the first dry sob overflows Techie's windpipe. 'Hey, hey..' He soothes into his hair, holding him just enough that Techie can wriggle away if he wants to. 'C'mon, I can look and see if there's a spare in with your clothes, maybe you'll be lucky.'

Techie nods, still stunned from the comfort, his dull mind wanting just Matt's warm skin and steady heartbeat again. He forgets about the state of his room until Matt is already in the door.

'Right well..uh..they sleep like this on your planet?'

Techie fights back a sob and hiccups instead, his eye sockets are aching. 'No, just me. I didn't really have a bed, where I was. So I'm used to this I guess.' He gestures hopelessly to what really does look more like a pile of clothes and blankets than a bed.

'But I can't get comfortable, and I just want to sleep, and I'm so-oh-rry!' Techie sobs out the last word, it all sounds so damn pathetic.. 

Matt squeezes his shoulder, his arm broad and strong around Techie's back. 'This is no good. First nights are always rough but you gotta get some sleep.' 

He turns to walk away, probably fed up of Techie's snivelling, but he returns with an armful of blankets a minute later. 'Like I said, you gotta get some rest. Hux doesn't seem the type to go easy on you, might made him look bad. So rest, I can sleep like this in my room, it's hot in there anyway.' He's already started draping sheets and pillows over the nest as he chatters.

'You don't have to-'

'It's fine. We gotta look out for each other, it's a big galaxy and I've only really got the guys on this floor. You're one of us now. And you look like you could use a friend.' He says gently as he gets up off the floor.

Techie hiccups his thanks, wincing at how squeaky he sounds. 

'I'm gonna go get some shut-eye anyway, figuring you don't want company.' He giggles as he moves towards the door.

'Please.' Techie blurts before he can think, his hand on Matt's wrist.

'Hmm?' Matt turns back, making no effort to move away

'Stay. Forget it, sorry.' Techie is blushing furiously again, he's fucking ruined it, he's going to cry-

'Sure I can stay, if you want. Be like camping out back at home.'

For a minute he can't believe it. Techie is so sure that any minute now he will wake up to the comm unit bleeping 20 minutes until shift starts, alone in his makeshift nest on the floor, nobody to miss and nothing to look forward to, and pretending that he had never dreamed about Matt this way.

Techie's never camped out, it's too unsafe, too much radiation even if he could leave the city back home. But he settles into the nest, uncertain of what Matt is going to do until he piles in behind him. He tries as best he can to give Techie a little space, but the tiny space and crush of blankets tips them together. Techie can feel himself start to shiver. It happens when he’s nervous, mostly in his hands, and he’s

Matt’s broad chest is warm as he hesitantly rests against Techie’s back. His hand curls loosely over Techie’s hip, only because there is nowhere else to put it. But he apologises anyway when Techie flinches. People putting their hands on him is rarely a good thing. The tenderest touches that he’s felt have threatened violence, a knife point tracing the curve of his belly, arched fingers holding his head in place to examine his new eyes, gentle until he moves or flinches.

But Matt is too soft for that. He tucks the woolen blanket around Techie’s shuddering body, entirely wrapping him in it so his bare skin doesn't touch him or make him uncomfortable. He hesitates for a moment before loosely draping his arm around Techie. ‘Too close?’ He asks, still a little nervous.

‘No…’ Matt isn't close enough. The solid weight at his back promises a lot of things. Comfort and safety until morning most of all. He pulls the hand resting at his waist around him to his chest, pressing it to him ribs and hoping that he’ll stay.

‘You feel good.’ Matt mumbles against his hair, his hand fisting loosely in Techie’s shirt as he gathers him close.

Matt feels good. Even while his stomach churns with nerves because he has no idea what to do now, he's drawn back into enveloping warmth. Eventually, feeling a little bolder, he wriggles around to face Matt, kicking the blanket off and pulling it around both of them. Matt’s wide Palm finds the small of his back, Techie’s breath catches in his throat though he knows it shouldn't. Because it feels good. Not tempered with violence or fear or promise of anything else. It's just good. And Techie’s hand finds Matt’s hip, his hose brushes Matt's collar bone. They are most definitely too close now, Matt's lips are against his forehead.

‘Hello.’ He mumbles against his skin, a little surprised, but still holding him close. Their bellies touching. Techie can't quite see him, merciful really because he is blushing hotly again and he isn't sure he wants Matt to see.

‘Hello.’ Techie replies. Matt giggles again, it's dorky and undignified and endlessly appealing. Techie’s hand find Matt's neck, ear and cheek in the dark as he nuzzles his collar bone. Mapping Matt's body with his hands. They shake a little still but Matt either doesn't notice or doesn't comment. Techie’s thumb traces the line of his lips. Matt stays very still, his breathing a little heavier against his hand, and Techie isn't sure that this is a good thing.

He moves his hand away, starts thinking he’s gone too far, but Matt's arm is still firm around his back. And he smells so good. Just soap and industrial detergent they must wash the boiler suits in, a little sweat, human. Techie is still thinking about Matt's lips. How soft they were against his thumb. Plump with just a little give to them. He thinks about how kissing him might feel. His heart is going to break through his ribs and finish him.

‘Can I..?’ He whispers, not quite able to finish.

‘Yeah.’ 

‘But you don't-’

‘It’s okay. If it's okay with you?’

Techie doesn't quite know how to respond to that. It's more than okay with him. His shaking hands reach up and slide Matt’s glasses off. He tilts his chin up, barely brushing his lips over Matt's.

‘Like that?’ It comes out sounding more like a question on his technique than whether Matt is enjoying it.

‘I uh…’ Techie braces himself when Matt hesitates ‘Yes. More?’

Techie haltingly shifts closer to Matt, his hand splayed over his chest. Matt leans back against him this time, pulling him gently in. Another brush of his lips. And another. And then something else. Too slow to be a peck. A long press of his lips against Matt’s whilst Matt strokes his hair from his eyes. Matt softly suckling on his bottom lip which makes him dizzy.

Matt moves him just long enough to tuck his arm under Techie’s neck, cradling his head as he strokes a few more long strands behind his ear with reverent fingers. 

‘Okay?’ He whispers. His breath is subtly minty.

Techie nods, but realises this is useless in the dark. ‘Yes. Good.’ He kisses Matt again. Still nervous and wet, but Matt has him, coaxing lazy and slow kisses from him like he has all night. Several cycles just to kiss Techie until he’s a blushing kiss-swollen mess. Time to trail gentle kisses over Techie’s nose, cheeks and chin, which he does.

‘You’re beautiful. Thought that when I saw you. Pretty red hair.’ 

‘I.. You're…’ Techie hasn't really thought of Matt like that. He's kind and gentle with soft brown eyes. And his kisses make Techie feel like he’s not quite in his body any more. Like he's dreaming. But he still can't quite say it.

Every inch of his long and skinny body twines around Matt's, his heels tuck behind Matt's ankles, and Matt pulls him in gratefully, sliding his hand just beneath Techie's shirt to press against his bare back. Techie wants suddenly more, wants his bare chest against Matt's, even if Matt will feel the scar tissue webbed across one shoulder, the deep pink welts Ma-Ma left on his back and arms when he tried to run away.

He shifts away from Matt to pull it off. Matt sis confused for a moment before he helps him, sliding it up over his arms, his fingers twining with Techie's above their heads once it's on the floor. They kiss again, bare chests and bare bellies deliciously warm together. The long line of his body arches against Matt, and the low groan he gets in response ignites something in his stomach.

Maybe nothing else tonight. The rest of their clothes should probably stay on, even if his body says otherwise. He breaks away breathless, still snuggled close against Matt. He wills his pounding heart to calm itself.

‘Will you stay?’

‘To sleep?’

Techie feels like an idiot. He hadn't meant to hint at anything but sleep. ‘Yeah. I mean, you don't have to if you'd rather be in bed..’

‘No. It's comfortable here. I want to stay here with you. Can you sleep with me here?.’ He says slowly, twining his arms around Techie’s back like he has no intention of going anywhere.

Contentment finally starts to settle, a golden peace spreading through Techies chest. He only nods against Matt in answer. 

‘Get some sleep then. I've got you.’


End file.
